Shrexy Bee
by sassukeuchiha
Summary: Barry has some bad luck with the ladies, but everything gets better once he meets a certain ogre.


Shrexy Bee

It was common knowledge at this point that Ken was allergic to bees. And even though he denied it multiple times, he was also very scared of them. He always thought that they had it out for him. The bees didn't care for him much so he didn't really have to worry, but bees are cynical little fucks and liked to play it cool and scared ken all the time.

Years after Vanessa and Barry first hit it off a group of bees called the Bee Deaders sent out a bunch of bees to sting Ken. They ended up killing him by noscoping him with bee stingers. Vanessa went to the funeral and peed on Ken's dead body.

69 days after that the Bee Deaders or the bd's as they liked to be called killed Vanessa. They killed her just as her and Barry were going to try the sex again. The first time Barry got stuck in her woman hole and Adam, Barry's long time bee friend had to save them. But, not before that had some hot bee sex!

Sadly enough in that beesome Adam accidently stung the inside of Vanessa's hole and got killed instantly. Barry cried for days. Vanessa was paralyzed after that because the scientists say that if you get stung in your cavern while you have two bees in there, it is like have 2345 men meat in there and your legs stop working.

But, to go back to the time Vanessa got killed, Barry crawled inside her jazz cafe the bd's noscoped her three times in a row. Luckily Barry crawled out of her muffin soon enogh to say the last goodbye.

"Ba- Baaaa- Barry, I looo- loo- lo- l- ….LOve you…."

"Vanessa, SPEAK TO ME. No this can't be happening. VANESSAAAAA."

Barry was very sad, he tried to make a suicide pact again but failed because he thought of Vanessa too much. He had a private funeral for her where he rubbed his ding dong mcdork on her thumb until he cried. Then he ate her remains.

420 years later Barry was still alone. He smoked weed every day and looked at pictures of Vanessa every other minute. But he also looked at pictures of Ken because Barry was a little gay for him. Sometimes Barry would feel frisky and pull out the picture of Ken Vanessa had that showed Ken's heat-seeking moisture missile. Barry liked his manhood.

But just as Barry was going to pull out the picture of Ken, he heard a loud knocking at the door. Barry flew to door. He opened it and saw a big green thing outside holding a dead donkey. Barry was hungry so he opened the door and asked the big guy what his name was.

"Whats your name mate"

" Uhhh, excuse me.. hehe"

Barry looked down to see that he had opened the door with his giant luigi hanging out. He quickly put some pants on and went back out to the man.

" Sorry bout that pal, so what do you need." Barry asked a little embarrassed but also bored and tired.

" I was wonderin' if you could help me bury this body." The green man asked with a glint in his eye.

"You wanna come in?" Barry asked, now interested in the man.

" If you were wondering, my name is Shrek." He flirted and winked before dumping the body on the carpet and sitting down on Barry's couch.

Barry was getting to be a little embarrassed, he had spent too long without the love. He didn't know how to handle all of this.

" So what's your name handsome." Shrek said giving Barry a sex look.

"B- Barry." He stuttered not making eye contact with Shrek.

Shrek inched closer to Barry reaching out his big green oniony fingers. Barry was scared but didn't move away.

"So Barry." Shrek said with a lot of sex. " What were you doing before you answered the door. You know when you weren't _decent."_ Shrek winked at Barry again moving his hand closer to Barry's meter long king kong dong.

"Lonely stuff." Barry stammered because Shrek had finished his journey to Barry's old boy and left his hand there.

"Oh." Shrek said with seductive surprise. Barry cracked a nervous smile. " Your loneliness is all orge now."

"Oh Shrek please take me." Spit Barry in a moment of shock. He couldn't hold in the sex anymore.

"Barry yes." Shrek grab Barry and threw him onto the bed.

Barry grab onto Shrek's tonk and started to lick it. The sex got hot and steamy. Onion juice and honey got all over the room.

"OH Shrek." Barry screamed.

"LETS GET DONKEY." Shrek shrieked as he reached over and got donkey from the carpet. In a sex second he slid him into Barry's butt.

" Oh SHR-" Barry's scream was cut short when Shrek realized he got his hand stuff up Barry's wazoo.

"Barry I think we have a problem." Shrek tried to pull out but he felt something pull him in, another hand? Shrek didn't know.

"Oh haha sorry." Barry let go of his strong butt muscles and Shreks hand came easily out along with 4 school boys.

Upon seeing the little boys all about aged 5, Shrek insisted they join them in the sex. They had a orbee. Barry and Shrek and the boys enjoyed it very much. After they finished having the affair they all moved in with each other. Always giving each other the sex look. 9 months later Barry became pregnant and they had some babies. When the kids got to be 1 year olds, they all got married. It was a happy family.

"Do you Barry take Shrek, and these 5 succulent little boy to be your wifes?" The preacher asked lustfully, he loved little boys and their soft skin and how they felt on his member.

"Yes." Bary said with tears in his eyes.

They lived on for many more years before Barry got killed while inside of Shreks butt. 2 days later the little boys all jumped off a building while naked. It left Shrek alone and sad. He lived in alone in Barry's house for many years after that before finally dying of Shrek-t-ds.


End file.
